Bonheur en famille
by Celikwi
Summary: Suite à un rêve, Yuuri est pressé de revenir à Shinmakoku afin de régler au plus tôt ça situation... et si c'était ça un moment de pur bonheur en famille ? Cadeau pour la WSAC et pour Patpat ! rating en prévision d'une suite...


**Titre :** Bonheur en famille

**Auteur :** Celikwi

**Genre :** romance

**Rating :** M au cas où une suite intéresserait quelqu'un.

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ! Je ne fais malheureusement aucun profit avec cette histoire (ni avait aucune autre d'ailleurs c'est bien dommage !)

**Couple :** Yuuram, what else ?

**Résumé :** Suite à un rêve, Yuuri est pressé de revenir régler sa situation à Shinmakoku... et si c'était ça, un moment de pur bonheur en famille ?

**Note :** Ceci est un cadeau pour la WSAC dont je suis désormais membre et j'en suis très fière ! Mais aussi pour Patpat ma 'frangine' !

**Note 2 :** Jusqu'ici j'étais plutôt une habituée des HPDM pour Harry Potter mais après avoir découvert KKM, je me suis prise de passion pour Yuuri et Wolfram, et surtout pour leur couple, qui en quelque sorte me font un peu penser à Harry et Drago. Mais ça n'engage que moi !

* * *

**Bonheur en famille**

« Shibuya ! »

Cela faisait la troisième fois que le Grand Sage, autrement connu sur Terre sous le nom de Murata Ken, appelait en courant le 27e Maoh de Shinmakoku. Mais ce n'est qu'en arrivant auprès de celui-ci, complètement essoufflé, qu'il se rendit compte que, malgré tous ses efforts, son ami Shibuya Yuuri n'aurait jamais pu l'entendre vu qu'il avait des écouteurs vissés sur ses oreilles et les yeux perdus dans le vague. Cette attitude nonchalante, le dos et le pied gauche appuyés contre le mur d'une boutique de musique, les bras croisés sur son torse et les cheveux ébouriffés par la légère brise, donnait au brun une allure sensuelle et sauvage à la fois. _Heureusement que Sir Von Bielefeld ne peut pas lire dans mes pensées sinon je serais mort brûlé vif !_ Pensa Murata.

Alors qu'il allait poser une main sur l'épaule de son ami afin de le réveiller et savoir pourquoi il lui avait demandé de le rejoindre au plus expressément aujourd'hui, deux filles, les plus canons qu'il ait jamais rencontré, le devancèrent. L'une était une jolie brunette aux yeux vert pâle mélangé à du doré sur l'intérieur de l'iris, les cheveux lui arrivant au bas des reins, de grande taille. Elle était vêtue de style classique mais tout en mettant en avant sa poitrine généreuse. L'autre était plus petite mais non moins jolie. Un visage de poupée encadré par des cheveux aussi noirs que ceux du Maoh mais des yeux d'une couleur bleu azur sans doute artificielle ; son style vestimentaire était plus gothique mettant en valeur son visage de poupée. En bref, deux perles pour son petit cœur de Don Juan. Mais malheureusement, les deux jeunes filles ne paraissaient intéressées que par le brun diablement sexy qui lui tenait lieu de meilleur ami dans ce monde.

Malgré sa déception d'être invisible aux yeux des deux beautés, Murata ne put retenir un sourire amusé et quelque peu sarcastique. Il tenait là sa parfaite vengeance d'être ainsi ignoré : l'occasion de mettre sur le dos de Yuuri un Wolfram particulièrement jaloux. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise après que les filles aient flirté avec indécence avec le brun lorsque celui-ci les repoussa de la façon suivante :

« Désolé mesdemoiselles, mais voyez-vous mon cœur est déjà pris. De plus, je suis fiancé. Par contre, mon ami ici présent est célibataire et accepterait sans peine de prendre vos numéros pour un rendez-vous ultérieur. Car, malheureusement pour aujourd'hui, je suis assez pressé et j'ai besoin de l'aide de Murata-kun. »

Bien que tout d'abord surpris par la réaction de Yuuri qui avait toujours feinté jusqu'ici être fiancé, Murata comprenait désormais pourquoi le brun tenait absolument à le voir ce jour alors que son retour à Shinmakoku était initialement prévu pour dans une semaine. La seule question était de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé durant les jours précédents pour que l'opinion de Yuuri à propos de ses fiançailles mais surtout du fiancé, change au point de vouloir rentrer en avance. Il était de l'avis de Murata que Shinou devait y être pour quelque chose dans cette histoire. Pour changer. Il commençait à en avoir sérieusement marre de jouer les nounous avec cet abruti ! Il devait toujours se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas celui-là et c'était toujours à lui de ramasser les pots cassés après. Comme s'il ne pouvait pas laisser les choses évoluer d'elles-même entre le Maoh et son blondinet. Quoique... vu comment c'était parti pour trainer en longueur, du moins du côté de Yuuri, ils auraient bien besoin d'un petit coup de main. Mais avec le Roi originel ça devenait risqué !

Bon, tout d'abord, virer les deux pots de glue pour interroger l'hennachoko comme dirait l'autre blondie. Pas que ces demoiselles ne soient pas charmantes, loin de là, mais sa curiosité légendaire avait été trop titillée sur ce coup pour passer à côté d'une explication. Et le plus tôt sera le mieux. Alors, une fois le numéro des deux jeunes filles en poche, il prit Yuuri par le bras et l'entraîna vers le point d'eau le plus proche, c'est-à-dire le premier parc avec fontaine ou étang, peu importait, qu'il trouverait puisque le fleuve était trop loin. Arrivés là, Murata fit asseoir l'autre brun sur un banc pour avoir enfin les explications du pourquoi du comment.

« Bon, alors vas-y, racontes !

- Raconter quoi ? Demanda Yuuri.

- Te fous pas de moi ! Tu me demandes de te rejoindre rapidement aujourd'hui pour pouvoir rentrer alors qu'il reste encore une semaine avant la date prévue. Quand j'arrive, tu as l'air complètement dans les nuages et tu repousses deux canons comme je n'en avais jamais connu de toutes mes vies antérieures et tu leur annonces platement que tu es fiancé avec un sourire que je qualifierais de... niais, excuses-moi les mots, alors qu'il y a encore quelques jours, il fallait que justement Wolfram te rappelle qu'il est ton fiancé pour que tu t'en souviennes ! Alors tu as plus qu'intérêt à me dire ce qu'il s'est passé dans ta caboche sinon je te jure que je me vengerai de m'avoir fait louper l'affaire du siècle ! »

Il avait dit ça d'une traite, sans respirer et maintenant il était complètement essoufflé. Yuuri, lui, le regardait les yeux ronds, se demandant ce qui arrivait à son ami. En même temps, lui-même ne réalisait pas vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit pour qu'il se rende enfin compte de ses sentiments envers Wolfram. Mais maintenant qu'il était sûr de son amour, il était pressé de rentrer et retrouver son blondinet préféré. Et le cauchemar qu'il avait eu ne l'aidait pas vraiment à être patient.

« Pfff, okay, je m'explique. Je suppose que tu me le confirmeras plus tard mais je pense que Shinou doit être derrière tout ça encore une fois. Enfin bref, j'ai fait deux rêves cette nuit. L'un d'eux peut être plus considéré comme un cauchemar dans lequel Wolfram mourrait, je te passe les détails. Toujours est-il que grâce à ces rêves et une discussion avec mon frère ce matin, j'ai enfin pris conscience de mes sentiments pour Wolf. Mais pas seulement. Je sais depuis longtemps que Wolfram m'aime également mais, à cause de mon cauchemar, je me suis aussi rendu compte que je le faisais souffrir en refusant le mariage mais aussi de rompre notre engagement. Alors maintenant, je veux rentrer le plus vite possible pour remédier à cette situation qui n'a que trop duré, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

- Eh bien, il faut croire que ce cauchemar devait être assez horrible pour un tel changement.

- Les deux rêves m'ont aidé, même si pour le premier j'ai eu besoin de mon frère pour le comprendre. Par contre, il est vrai que le cauchemar à lui seul aurait suffit. Mais là, en fait, j'ai surtout envie de vérifier que mon cauchemar ne s'est pas réalisé en mon absence. Et quitte à rentrer, concrétiser l'autre rêve par la même occasion ne serait pas un mal.

- Mais dis-moi Shibuya, serais-tu titillé par tes hormones au point d'en faire des rêves humides avec ton chéri ? Demanda Murata un sourire ironique au coin des lèvres.

- Espèce de pervers ! Tout de suite les grands mots ! Mon rêve n'avait rien de sexuel, obsédé ! Je veux juste passer un après-midi tranquille avec Wolf et Greta. Bien sûr, si je pouvais être dans les bras de mon blondinet de fiancé ou lui dans les miens, ce serait le pied. Poursuivit Yuuri, les yeux de nouveau rêveurs.

- Par Shinou, si juste être dans les bras l'un de l'autre te fait cet effet-là, qu'est-ce que ça sera quand vous passerez au côté sexuel de votre relation ?

- Le paradis mon vieux ! Le paradis ! Encore faudrait-il que tu te décides à me faire passer dans l'autre monde pour ça !

- Puisque c'est si gentiment demandé, allons-y, Heïka ! »

Sur ces mots, le Grand Sage prit Yuuri par le bras une nouvelle fois et le tira jusqu'à la fontaine auprès de laquelle ils s'étaient installés pour discuter. Il laissa le temps au brun de mettre en sécurité ses affaires avant de le jeter sans ménagement la tête la première dans l'eau avant de le suivre. Il n'allait pas manquer la mise en couple de Yuuri. Ça promettait d'être explosif connaissant le caractère emporté et colérique de Wolfram.

Conrad et ses soldats, qui s'entraînaient ce jour-là dans la cour du Château du Serment du Sang, furent plus que surpris de voir débarquer dans la fontaine centrale, avec deux mois d'avance, leur Roi. Une fois la surprise passée, Conrad se précipita vers ce dernier pour l'aider à sortir de l'eau et accessoirement connaître la raison de son retour inopiné. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Yuuri le coupait déjà en lui demandant où se trouvaient Wolfram et Greta.

« Euh... Mon frère est parti avec la princesse en promenade à cheval. Il a dit revenir d'ici, voyons, deux heures. Mais Heïka, vous ne deviez revenir que dans deux mois...

- Il fallait absolument que je revienne pour régler une bonne fois pour toute la situation entre Wolf et moi. Et c'est Yuuri ! » Fit ce dernier avant de courir vers le château pour pendre un bain chaud et se changer. « Quand Wolf arrivera, dites-lui que je l'attends dans les jardins. Je verrai Greta plus tard ! Et qu'on ne vienne pas nous déranger ! »

Et il disparut en courant derrière un mur, laissant un Conrad et un Grand Sage totalement abasourdis.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

- L'amour mon cher Weller. L'amour... »

Deux heures plus tard, son altesse Wolfram Von Bielefeld et la princesse Greta revenaient de leur promenade lorsque Conrad vint à leur rencontre.

« Sa majesté est revenue plus tôt et désire que tu le retrouves dans les jardins Wolfram. Quant à vous princesse, vous le verrez plus tard. Vous devez prendre votre goûter et il y a encore vos leçons avec Gunther.

- Mais je voulais voir Papa Yuuri moi aussi !

- Greta, s'il te plaît, obéis à Conrad. Ton père veut me voir seul, tu l'as entendu comme moi. Tu nous rejoindras après tes leçons. » Fit Wolfram à sa fille adoptive avec un sourire quelque peu crispé.

Mais une fois seul, son sourire s'effaça et c'est avec un air triste et douloureux qu'il partit rejoindre son futur ex-fiancé. Car pour quelle raison le Maoh serait-il revenu plus tôt et voudrait le voir seul sinon pour mettre un terme à leurs fiançailles ? Ce fut donc d'un pas lent et le cœur lourd qu'il se dirigea vers les jardins.

Il mit quelques minutes avant de trouver Yuuri. Soit parce qu'il ne le trouvait pas ou alors parce qu'il voulait retarder le plus possible la rupture. Mais quand il l'eut enfin trouvé, il fut attendri par la vision d'un Yuuri endormi et roulé en boule aux pieds des rosiers. Il resta quelques instants devant cette vue idyllique avant de s'approcher de celui qu'il aimait depuis longtemps. Alors qu'il était accroupi à ses côtés pour le tirer du sommeil, il entendit Yuuri murmurer son nom tendrement. La deuxième fois, le murmure ressemblait plus à un gémissement mais il n'en était pas sûr. Alors, au lieu de le réveiller, il décida de profiter un peu de ces derniers instants en tant que fiancé puisque, le soir même, après l'annonce à tout le monde, il devrait retourner dans sa chambre. Alors il prit Yuuri dans ses bras, tout doucement, sans le réveiller et se dirigea vers un arbre. Il s'assit à son pied, repositionnant son fiancé pour que celui-ci se retrouve assis sur lui, les jambes retombant sur son côté gauche et la tête posée sur son épaule droite. Lui-même posa sa tête sur celle de Yuuri, la main droite lui caressant doucement les cheveux. C'était peut-être son unique chance d'avoir Yuuri dans ses bras et il voulait savourer ce moment pleinement, dernier souvenir d'une relation qui n'aura existé que dans sa tête. Comme pour se raccrocher à quelque chose pour ne pas sombrer et pleurer, il resserra son emprise autour de la taille de Yuuri, rapprochant également la tête brune du creux de son cou et arrachant par ce geste un soupir à ce dernier. Soupir qui ressemblait fortement au prénom du jeune homme blond. Le jeune homme répondit de même en murmurant le prénom de son bien aimé se trouvant à ce moment-là dans ses bras, une larme glissant le long de sa joue pour finir sur celle de Yuuri.

Ledit Yuuri était déjà réveillé depuis que Wolfram l'avait assis sur ses genoux et avait niché sa tête brune dans son cou. Plus particulièrement, c'était l'odeur suave de son amour qui l'avait tiré du sommeil. Il se sentait si bien à cet instant, enserré dans les bras de Wolfram, comme s'il était enfin rentré chez lui. Et c'était ça : il était chez lui, à sa place. Quand son amour avait prononcé son nom à son tour, il ressentit une joie immense envahir son cœur. Mais, à la larme tombée sur sa joue, cette joie retomba comme un soufflé. Il comprenait alors que son indécision quant à leurs fiançailles avait eu raison de la patience de Wolfram. Il était sur le point de le perdre et il ne s'en était pas rendu compte jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Aussi il fut encore plus sûr d'avoir pris la bonne décision de revenir pour épouser cet ange. Mais il se devait tout d'abord de rassurer celui-ci. Aussi quand il sentit une deuxième larme lui tomber cette fois-ci dans le cou, il se décida à enfin agir.

Il commença tout d'abord en frottant son nez dans le cou de son ange afin de s'imprégner du parfum viril qui s'en dégageait. Puis il mordilla le lobe de l'oreille qui se trouvait à proximité de sa bouche avant de prononcer de manière sensuelle le nom de l'ange, arrachant à celui-ci un frisson. Face à cette réaction plus qu'encourageante, il sourit avant de continuer sa torture en mordillant la peau sensible juste au dessous de l'oreille. Mais bien vite, ce ne fut plus suffisant. Il avait envie de gouter à cette peau si attirante. Alors il entreprit de parcourir le cou de son ange par de doux baisers tout d'abord puis des coups de langue, ses mains se perdant dans la chevelure blonde, si douce. Wolfram, quant à lui, était totalement perdu. Il était jusqu'alors persuadé que Yuuri était venu pour rompre leurs fiançailles mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que celui-ci lui picore le cou de cette façon, bien agréable au demeurant, lui arrachant maints frissons et gémissements. Gémissements qui devinrent cris lorsque Yuuri s'attarda pour mordiller, sucer, lécher un point particulièrement sensible juste au creux de sa clavicule. Il aurait certainement un beau suçon mais en cet instant il s'en fichait totalement, trop perdu dans son plaisir. Et puis, puisque c'était Yuuri, il préférait savourer et le monde aurait ainsi la preuve qu'il lui appartenait corps et âme.

Le suçon fini, Yuuri remonta le cou et la ligne de la mâchoire tout en continuant ses baisers. Sa position 'en princesse' étant devenue inconfortable, il s'assit à califourchon sur les genoux de Wolfram, ses bras s'enroulant autour de son cou et les mains de son ange prenant d'elles-mêmes place sur ses hanches. Yuuri resta quelques secondes à admirer le visage de Wolfram. Celui-ci avait les yeux fermés et la bouche entrouverte comme en appel à des baisers. Alors que Yuuri allait répondre à cet appel, il vit qu'une ultime larme restait accrochée au coin de l'œil droit. Alors tout doucement, pour ne pas effrayer cet ange, il posa ses lèvres au coin de l'œil afin de boire cette larme. Puis il embrassa tout aussi doucement le bout du nez du blond, puis son menton et le coin de sa bouche. Devant l'absence de réaction de Wolfram, Yuuri vint murmurer son nom ses lèvres frôlant celles tant désirées. À cet appel, ledit Wolfram entrouvrit ses yeux, les plongeant dans ceux de son vis-à-vis. Ayant enfin obtenu l'attention de son ange, Yuuri resta quelques instants perdu dans ce regard empli d'amour et de désir avant que son cœur n'en puisse plus.

« Je t'aime, Wolfram. »

Voilà, il s'était enfin jeté à l'eau. Mais le poids qu'il avait jusqu'ici sur le cœur ne partit pas pour autant. Car ce poids était en fait dû à l'inquiétude de savoir s'il était trop tard pour eux ou non. Alors il attendait. Les secondes s'éternisaient et Wolfram ne réagissait toujours pas. En fait, ce dernier était encore sous le choc de cette déclaration. Il se demandait s'il avait bien entendu. S'il n'avait pas rêvé ce 'je t'aime' murmuré. Peut-être s'était-il endormi lors de sa balade avec Greta et avait-il rêvé le retour de Yuuri. Mais en voyant l'inquiétude grandir dans le regard de son fiancé face aux secondes qui devenaient minutes, il sut. Non, ce n'était pas un rêve. Et son cœur explosa en une myriade de couleur sous forme de papillons qui s'envolèrent pour atteindre le paradis. Et pour mettre fin à la peur qui se lisait maintenant dans les yeux noirs qui lui faisaient face, il ferma les siens et combla les derniers millimètres qui séparaient encore leurs bouches pour venir enfin goûter à ses lèvres tant désirées.

Le baiser fut tout d'abord tendre, amoureux mais laissant rapidement place à la passion et la fougue. Leurs langues se rejoignirent enfin, se cherchant, se battant presque mais ne se quittant jamais. Des mains passèrent sous un pull d'un côté, les autres se perdant dans une chevelure blonde. Le temps semblait durer une éternité mais, lorsque l'appel d'air se fit sentir, il parut aux deux amoureux trop court. Alors ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau. Leurs gémissements de bonheur et d'extase se perdant dans la bouche de l'autre. Il leur semblait qu'ils ne pourraient jamais se rassasier des baisers, de la bouche, de la langue ou de la saveur de l'autre. Plus rien n'existait autour d'eux que leurs bouches réunies, leurs corps soudés, essayant de se rapprocher encore et toujours si c'était toutefois possible. Le désir de l'autre, la volonté de ne faire plus qu'un se faisant de plus en plus ressentir, Yuuri se mit à onduler contre son amant, arrachant un soupir de contentement à ce dernier. Leurs érections, à travers le tissus de leurs pantalons, se frottaient l'une contre l'autre attisant leur désir et augmentant la chaleur de leur corps.

Les mains de Wolfram avaient passé la barrière du pantalon et du boxer de Yuuri pour se poser et presser ses fesses tandis que celles de ce dernier commençaient à déboutonner la veste de soldat quand un cri se fit entendre.

« Papa Yuuri, papa Wolfram, vous êtes où ? »

Apparemment, la princesse Greta avait fini son goûter et ses leçons et était partie chercher ses deux pères, un livre à la main, espérant que Wolfram lui ferait la lecture pendant qu'elle se blottirait dans les bras de son père. Conrad lui avait dit qu'elle pourrait les trouver dans les jardins aussi s'y était-elle précipitée. Mais ne les trouvant pas et étant pressée de revoir son père qui lui manquait, elle s'était résolue à les appeler, ignorant qu'elle les interromprait dans leurs ébats amoureux.

À l'appel de leur fille, Yuuri et Wolfram avaient dû cesser leurs caresses mais leurs bouches ne pouvaient se résoudre à se quitter. Ce n'étaient que de petits baisers mais elles paraissaient aimantées. Au second appel plus proche de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, Yuuri poussa un soupir de frustration avant de se relever des genoux de Wolfram où il était confortablement installé. De toute façon, il devait clarifier la situation aux yeux de sa fille également. Après tout, elle avait déjà dit, au grand désarrois de son père par procuration, que lorsque Yuuri se marierait, elle aurait enfin une maman. Il allait certes se marier mais l'élu était loin d'être une femme. D'ailleurs en parlant du fiancé, il avait l'air dans le même état que lui : frustré à mort ! Il lui tendit la main avec un petit sourire pour l'aider à se relever et, une fois ceci fait, il reprit Wolfram le temps d'un dernier baiser.

« Ce n'est que partie remise... Ce soir nous serons enfin seuls. » Murmura-t-il à l'oreille de son ange. Ange qui rougit suite au sous-entendu plus qu'explicite. Mais il sourit à son fiancé montrant ainsi qu'il attendait ce moment avec impatience.

Greta les trouva enfin, Wolfram dans les bras de Yuuri. Mais cela ne sembla pas la surprendre plus que ça puisqu'elle se précipita au cou de son père qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Celui-ci avait dû lâcher son ange pour porter sa fille mais une fois celle-ci calée avec son bras droit, il tendit le gauche pour attraper la main de son ange et entrelacer leurs doigts.

« Papa Yuuri, Greta est contente que tu sois revenu plus tôt ! Tu m'as manqué !

- Moi aussi tu m'as manqué. Greta, si je suis revenu plus tôt, c'est parce que je voulais vous parler à Wolf et à toi. Tu te souviens que, Wolf et moi, on est fiancé ?

- Oui ! Ça veut dire que quand vous vous marierez, Papa Wolfram deviendra ma maman !

- Oui, enfin ce n'est pas vraiment ça, Wolf est un garçon donc techniquement il ne peut pas être ta maman. Mais aux yeux de tout le monde, il sera _vraiment_ ton papa. Ça ne changera pas vraiment la situation actuelle entre vous, il continuera à t'élever comme il l'a fait jusqu'ici, c'est surtout qu'il deviendra mon mari et le peuple de Shinmakoku et les humains le verront ainsi : comme l'époux du Maoh et ton père officiel. Tu comprends ?

- Oui, et quand vous serez mariés je pourrais avoir des petits frères et des petites sœurs ?

- Hum, hum. Alors, ça te ferait plaisir si je te disais maintenant que Wolfram et moi allons enfin nous marier ?

- Youpi ! Je vais avoir des frères et sœurs ! Je vais avoir des frères et sœurs ! Je vais avoir des frères et sœurs !

- Je crois qu'on a compris mais, tu vois, je n'ai pas encore demandé à Wolfram s'il voulait bien m'épouser, tu crois qu'il acceptera ? » Demanda Yuuri à sa fille tout en plongeant son regard dans celui émeraude de son fiancé, les sourcils relevés en signe d'interrogation. Le sourire qui s'illumina sur le visage de Wolfram et les étincelles de bonheur qui pétillaient dans ses yeux répondaient d'eux même.

Toutefois, Wolfram décida de répondre de vive voix.

« Oui je le veux ! »

Heureux, Yuuri se pencha pour ravir ses lèvres encore gonflées de leurs précédents baisers.

« Bien, maintenant que ceci est réglé, pourquoi nous cherchais-tu avec ce livre, Greta ?

- Et bien, je me disais que papa Wolfram accepterait peut-être de continuer à lire le livre de tout à l'heure quand on s'est promené tous les deux. Tu sais celui que tu as ramené de ton monde avec le jeune garçon orphelin comme moi qui apprend qu'il est un sorcier ! (Ndla : Désolée, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher !)

- Avec plaisir ma chérie. »

Yuuri posa alors sa fille avant de s'asseoir contre l'arbre auquel Wolfram s'était adossé quelques instants plus tôt, avant d'entraîner celui-ci pour qu'il se place entre ses jambes, le dos collé contre son torse. Puis Greta s'installa dans la même position qu'avait Yuuri quand il était endormi dans les bras de Wolfram, posant sa tête contre son cœur. Une fois tout le monde installé, Yuuri se permit un petit sourire : ils avaient la même position que dans le rêve qu'il avait fait la nuit précédente. Et l'autre rêve ne resterait qu'un cauchemar puisqu'ils allaient enfin se marier.

Quand il revint à la réalité, Wolfram avait déjà entamé sa lecture. Bercée par la voix du blond, Greta commençait à s'endormir. Yuuri, quant à lui, avait glissé ses mains sous la veste du conteur pour caresser son ventre à même la peau si douce, sa bouche se posant de temps en temps sur la nuque offerte pour de doux baisers.

Les minutes passèrent et rien ne vint troubler ce moment de pur bonheur en famille. Le temps s'égrenait et la fin de la journée s'approchait. Wolfram avait arrêté sa lecture, puisque Greta s'était finalement endormie, et savourait les baisers et autres léchouilles dont Yuuri parsemait son cou et sa nuque, poussant des soupirs de satisfaction et de bien-être. Puis une main posée sur sa joue droite le força à tourner son visage vers l'arrière et deux lèvres vinrent se poser sur les siennes.

« Je t'aime, Wolfram.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, Yuuri. »

Et pour les deux amoureux, le bonheur était complet.

* * *

_ça tourne vraiment à la guimauve, vous ne trouvez pas ? Mais après tout ça ne fait pas de mal un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brute et en crise !_

_Une petite review en passant ? ça fait toujours plaisir même si c'est pour émettre une critique (du moment qu'elle soit constructive et instructive !)_

_Enfin si vous voulez une suite... surtout que j'ai pas mal d'idée pour un lémon. Et puis je pourrais vous faire par de la réaction de la famille de Wolfram ainsi que celle de Yuuri, de Gunther. Et je pourrais également faire un chapitre sur le mariage, voire éventuellement sur un bébé à venir (qui serait le père à votre avis ?). Enfin dites-moi si ça vous intéresse !_

_Je mets cette fic en 'complet' quelques temps mais face aux demandes il y aura bien une suite ! Donc quand le prochain chapitre sera écrit, je la remettrai en 'progression' ! Merci de votre compréhension ! (mais je veux toujours votre avis quant à ce qui vous plairait pour les prochains chapitres !)_

_Pas de nouveau chapitre pour l'instant mais suite à la demande, il y en aura bien une ! J'ai juste fait quelques corrections, le chapitre 2 est en cours d'écriture mais j'ai eu quelques changements dans ma vie récemment, une très grosse panne d'inspiration et beaucoup, beaucoup de projets commencés et pas finis... Mais ça viendra !  
_


End file.
